Mi ami?
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: "Who are you?" He stared at him flatly, as if he didn't recognize him. Or maybe he truly didn't recognize him anymore? Cavallone Primo x Alaude. Buon San Valentino!


**Title: **Mi ami?

**Pairing: **Cavallone Primo x Alaude

**Rating: **T, with mentions of sexual acts

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** "Who are you?" He stared at him flatly, as if he didn't recognize him. Or maybe he truly didn't recognize him anymore?

**Tribute: **For my child(?), silpherwoulf, and Ninja-edit, who had showered me with their canonical(?) D18.

**Beta'd by: **KirishimaAyama a.k.a. KiTsuna-bossu XDDD

**Warning: **OOC-ness for Alaude

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. The name 'Enzo Cavallone' belongs to my friend.

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

_He stared at him flatly, as if he didn't recognize him._

_Or maybe he truly didn't recognize him anymore?_

.

.

.

"Alouette!"

Handcuffs drawn, whip taken. Both weapons clashed according to their respective owners' wishes, deflecting each other's attack. The whip twirled around and bound the handcuff master's wrists together. The whip wielder chuckled softly when he earned a growl from his opponent.

"You don't need to be so bitter, Alouette," he commented.

His foe snorted while struggling to break free from the bindings. "Let me go, Cavallino Rampante!"

Cavallino Rampante, also known as Enzo Cavallone, smiled and complied with the demand. Once his arms were free from the leather whip, the once-defeated man backed away from the raven haired Don. He was annoyed, for he couldn't land a hit on the other man. Enzo, surprisingly, didn't seem disturbed at all. After all, he was used to seeing the Vongola Guardiano della Nuvola's expressions.

"What do you want."

"Tiramisu."

"You entered the wrong place. This is not a bakery. Get out now."

"I heard that French people are good at making cakes, so I would like to try your handmade tiramisu, mon cher," Enzo inched closer to the blond man, lips curved into a warm, hopeful smile. "And besides, it's almost Valentine's! Make a tiramisu as a replacement for Valentine chocolate?"

"Sure. In your dreams."

Alaude could hear the taller man whine as he turned around and walked into his office, intending to finish his paperwork. It was certainly not the best time to attend to Enzo's requests.

To his surprise, Enzo didn't even try to persuade him. He didn't hear Enzo's voice calling his name with a whiny tone, nor did he feel Enzo grabbing his arms in order to stop him from entering Alaude's main office. Frowning, Alaude glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the raven haired man was standing still with a deadpan expression.

"Alaude."

"What."

"Do you love me?"

Alaude blinked his cerulean eyes in confusion. "What kind of question is that?"

"A question that demands an affirmation. Do you love me? Even just slightly?"

Alaude kept his lips in a tight line. He didn't want to answer that. Not because he was too embarrassed to admit it, but because he wasn't sure. He knew that Enzo had fallen in love with him since their first encounter, when he was trying to capture a fugitive and Enzo had aided him to stop said target. On the contrary, even though they had shared passionate nights several times now, he still uncertain about his feelings toward him.

Getting no immediate answer from the upholder of justice, Enzo continued. "So it's true after all…to you, I'm just some kind of bed warmer for your boring, cold nights, right?"

"That is not true!" Alaude snapped. He would've never regard Enzo as something so low.

"But you felt nothing towards me, right?" the Don snapped back, startling the younger man. "Even though we've slept together for many times now…our feelings aren't mutual."

A heavy silence befell upon them afterwards. Alaude's gaze fell onto the floor beneath his feet while he was thinking about whether Enzo's accusation was indeed correct. Enzo himself kept his eyes on Alaude, although his expression was unreadable.

A few minutes went by, and finally Enzo broke the silence by saying, "If that's the case…fine, I won't bother you again with my affections. They're just a burden to you, right?"

Alaude looked up to see Enzo walking away toward the base's exit door. Although his heart told him to stop the older man, he couldn't bring his legs to move, nor was able to let his lips apart to shout. In the end, all he could see was Enzo's cold back closing the door behind him. The sound of the door slamming was followed by the feelings of guilt in Alaude's heart.

.

.

.

Days passed. Valentine's Day was slowly approaching. Even the women in the CEDEF headquarters seemed like they were getting more hype than usual. Alaude sighed as he finished signing and stamping the last document that he received that day. Looking at his pocket watch, he mused at how he got to finish the paperwork quickly ever since that little incident with Enzo.

Speak of Enzo, that man kept his word. He never tried to see Alaude again. Not in the headquarters, not in the town, not in the Vongola mansion. Alaude's normally stoic face turned sullen. Perhaps he should take the initiative and apologize to Enzo? Okay, that was so unlike him, but… seeing the condition at the moment, he believed that if he insisted to be as passive as usual, he would really break his ties with Enzo.

Blinking to himself, he wondered why he didn't want to have this kind of strained relationship with Enzo. Could it be…?

Alaude quickly shook his head to get rid of that thought. Nah, that man is merely a good resource. Money for funds, ammos for firearms, delicious food. Somehow, Alaude liked them better when they're prepared per Enzo's instructions. Furthermore, he kinda missed Enzo's touch and his voice when he called him—

"ALAUDE!"

The blond immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Enzo? No, that's certainly not Enzo's voice. Looking up, he saw a raven haired man with a black priest robe and a small band-aid plastered on his nose. That man was none other than Knuckle, Don Vongola Primo's Guardiano della Sole. Although he often preached to Alaude about the importance of praying to God and forced him to carry Rosario around with him, Alaude acknowledged Knuckle as a strong person that deserved his attention.

That's probably one of the reasons as to why Giotto would send Knuckle to contact Alaude if something crucial happened. Like now.

"State your reason as to why you came in so rudely like that."

"Mi dispiace, Alaude, but it's extremely urgent!" Knuckle retorted. "It's regarding one of Vongola's most important allies, the Cavallone famiglia!"

Upon hearing the name of the family, Alaude's eyes widened. "What about them?"

"Their boss! He was attacked when he was walking around alone in the town by a small family that opposed him, and he got injured. Giotto told me to—h-hey! Alaude! Listen to my extreme explanation!"

Too late, the Skylark had flown off to check the condition of his dearest Sky.

.

.

.

Slamming open the door which led toward the ward where Enzo was, Alaude managed to scare the nurses. Fortunately, Knuckle tailed behind him and ensured everyone that Alaude meant no harm. When they arrived there, the two saw the rest of the Guardians in the room, along with two Cavallone mafiosi, and Enzo sitting up in the bed. His head was bandaged, but it seemed there was no severe apparent injury on him.

"Alaude, you're here…" Giotto flashed a smile at him, although it seemed a bit forced. Certainly, there was something that worry the blond Don.

"…I see that the Cavallino Rampante isn't injured that badly," Alaude sighed, "I don't see the point as to why I should be ca—"

"Hey, Giotto, is that your Nuvola Guardiano?"

Twitch.

What did he just say?

Alaude glared at the raven haired Don, demanding an immediate answer from him. However, instead of the highly-spirited hazel eyes that he was so familiar with, Alaude met with a pair of wary ones.

"Who are you?"

He stared at him flatly, as if he didn't recognize him.

Or maybe he truly didn't recognize him anymore?

Giotto cleared his throat, gaining everyone's, except Alaude's, attention. "Well, Enzo, you've met him before, like I told you, but let me introduce him to you. Yes, he's my Nuvola Guardiano and he's—"

"Alaude!"

Knuckle tried to stop Alaude from leaving the room, but as always, his attempt failed. The Cloud was too swift for a single person to catch, and because of this accident, he just wanted to leave the hospital as fast as possible.

He couldn't believe it. How could he forget about him? After all the confessions of love and loving time they spent together?

Is it because he didn't reciprocate to his feelings?

So he decided to erase his memory, just like that?

How foolish…

…and he's also a foolish one, to love such a foolish person.

.

.

.

Without him realizing, Valentine's Day had arrived. The noisiness of his subordinates clinging and whispering sweet lies to their lovers were enough to inflict a painful headache on him. Staying in the CEDEF Headquarters for today would tire him out excessively, and disciplining them would be useless, so he decided to escape to the Vongola Headquarters.

At last, he found peaceful in his private office in the Vongola Headquarters. Giotto was kind enough to give him an office in the westernmost part of the base. Also, Giotto had instructed his subordinates to celebrate Valentine's. Heck, he practically gave them a day off. Well, that didn't matter.

After a few hours locking himself in his beloved office, Alaude decided to get something to eat. Walking nonchalantly in the hallways, he intended to go to the kitchen, when he encountered an unexpected visitor.

"You're…Alaude?"

Enzo was there, dressed up like a civilian. It seemed like he came here not for a meeting with Giotto. But…why?

"…Cavallino Rampante, state the reason as to why you're here, in the Vongola Headquarters," Alaude's tone was as cold and calm as per usual. He might have seemed like he wasn't affected by the fact that Enzo didn't remember about him, but deep inside, he wished that the Enzo who stood before him right now would come to him and call him by his most despised nickname.

The raven haired man smiled sheepishly as he replied, "I'm looking for Giotto, because we were planning to go out to the town while disguising ourselves as civilians to check the townspeople's welfare. Although…it seemed like I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh…I see."

Alaude's gaze fell to the hard floor beneath his feet. Of course, Enzo would've been looking for Giotto, because they were fellow bosses. There was no reason for him to meet Alaude. No more reasons.

He was supposed to be happy, because at last no one would bother him during his work hours. No one would whisper him sweet lies so he would submit to a request. No one would molest him again. No one would be there to do a declaration of love for him.

No one would…

"Are you…crying?"

The blond gasped when he heard that. Indeed, he was tearing now. Driven by panic, Alaude escaped from that place and ran into the kitchen, the closest room available for his hiding place, and then he locked the door so none would be able to come in. Once he made sure that it had been locked properly, he slumped onto the floor, and hugged his knees to cry.

He was the strongest Guardian of Don Vongola Primo. He was feared by many for his ruthless behavior and always merciless during fights.

But just because that one person who managed to break into and conquer his heart suddenly forgot everything about him, he became the weakest person in the area. Losing the only sincere love he ever received from another person, he crumbled.

Alaude spent hours crying in the kitchen, sobbing silently into his knees. How fortunate that almost everyone was out of the headquarters. He didn't need to worry about someone knocking on the kitchen's door, and then he would have to avoid their questions regarding his red swollen eyes.

His stomach growled. He recalled that he hadn't eaten anything since morning. Wiping away the remnants of tears from the corner of his eyes, he got up and walked toward the refrigerator. There was almost nothing that he could eat instantly! There were some dark chocolates, a half jar of double creams, and a pack of ladyfingers, but eating those couldn't satisfy his stomach. They were only enough to make a cake—

—wait.

Those were enough to make a tiramisu. He was once again reminded about Enzo. Looking at the ingredients, he wondered. If he made a tiramisu for him, would he remember everything about him again? Would it be too late for him to throw away his pride and apologize to him?

Glancing at the ingredients once again, he thought to himself,

_There's nothing wrong with trying, right?_

.

.

.

A satisfied smile adorned Alaude's normally stoic face.

He did it. He made a tiramisu. Well, the portion was smaller than a normal tiramisu, due to the lack of ingredients, but he knew it would be good, for he used to make one when he was young.

Putting the tiramisu into the freezer, Alaude then removed his apron and walked toward the door. The tiramisu will be complete once he froze it for a few hours. Unlocking the door, he stepped out to go to his office and continue reading his books—

"Alaude."

—or that was the plan. The French mafioso's eyes widened once again when he saw Enzo sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall, just right across the kitchen door. Smiling, the Don rose to his feet and approached Alaude.

"Look, Alaude, I—"

"You have to listen to me," Alaude interrupted, eyes stern. "I have something to say."

Blinking a few times, Enzo shrugged. "Go on."

The blond took a deep sigh to calm himself down, before he began. "You might not remember about me anymore. I don't care if it's permanent or temporary, but one thing is for sure," his cerulean orbs stared at those hazel ones, reflecting determination. "I'll make you fall in love with me again."

After he declared it, a stiff silence filled the area. One minute, then two minutes, they stayed still while staring at each other, until Alaude added,

"Well, that's all I have to say."

He turned around, intending to resume his venture to his office, when Enzo grabbed his arm. That surprised him, but what surprised him more was when Enzo called out to him.

"Now, Alouette, it's your turn to listen to me!"

…

"What did you just call me…?"

Enzo flashed him a confident smile. "Alouette."

Alaude was about to bombard the other man with questions when he felt Enzo's finger touch his lips, as if telling him to keep silent. He obliged, just because he was curious. Depending on Enzo's explanation, Alaude would either smack the Don's head with his handcuffs, or stay quiet.

"You see, I was really conflicted with the status of our relationship, Alouette," the raven haired man began. "You never showed your affection to me, even just slightly, that I thought you held no special feelings to me.

"When I consulted to Giotto, he said that you aren't familiar with the concept of love, so he advised me to find a way that could make you realize your own feelings. I thought up a plan, and that plan was to pretend that I lost my memories about you due to a head injury.

"Your reactions when you found out that I forgot everything about you gave me a little hope, but days afterward, you showed no signs of sadness or anything. You worked as per usual. You never tried to approach me. You did your routines, as if you're okay. I almost lost my hope.

"But, when I saw you crying earlier, I knew," Enzo smiled brightly. So bright that Alaude would like to close his eyes, if that act wouldn't make him look stupid. "I knew that you fell in love with me too, am I right?"

…

There were no immediate response from Alaude, but when Enzo noticed that the blond's pale cheeks had reddened rapidly, he smiled wider. "See? I'm right!"

"Shut up!"

Alaude pulled out his handcuff, aiming for Enzo's head as per usual. But as per usual also, Enzo managed to avoid the attack. He ducked away and pulled Alaude into a warm hug. The smaller man didn't resist. He was too tired. Tired because he walked right into Enzo's trap. So he buried his head in Enzo's chest, relaxing in his fragrance.

"Alouette."

"Hm?"

"Can I have my tiramisu now?"

**End**

* * *

Alouette = skylark in French...I think.

That end was very abrupt. I'm sorry.

Am I the first person to make Cavallone Primo x Alaude here? BIG YAY IF I DO XDDD

Buon San Valentino to you, D18 shippers and CavaAla shippers. We should really terrorize Amano and forces her to make Cavallone Primo appears soon...I mean...WHERE IS DINO? WE HADN'T SEEN HIM LATELY! DX

And Byakuran hadn't appear again...derp.

Anyway...review?


End file.
